October Challenge 2016
by Brightlyshine.chan
Summary: A collection of KHRxReader OS. Every day will come another "Chapter" :)
1. Coke (Lambo x Reader)

Hey hey :)

Just a few words before the challenge start: The challenge will last over the whole month and I will give my best to write every single day one OneShot. Because I love Romance-Storys it will be mostly romance between one of the KHR-Characters and you the reader. When someone has a whish just write a comment and I will look what I can do about it ^^

 **Source:** writerswrite. co. za /october-writing-prompts  
without spaces but doesn't let me post it without :(

* * *

 **1\. Day: Coke**  
Lambo x Reader

You always rolled your eyes over the worship of your classmates. How they dreamed over the idiots of boys in your school. This boys didn't even understand how the heart of a girl did work. Oh what did you think. They didn't even know how they should walk in a straight line.  
But for the sake of the piece you just kept quiet.  
Maybe it also would take until you would be an grown up woman then you would fall in love. At least it wouldn't come so soon.

Humming you insert a coin into the machine, pushed the button and removed the coke from it. At least that was the plan. But before you could take the coke a little black ball did take it. Oh. Or more like a little kid with a big afro.  
„Hey, that is my coke!", you shouted to him.  
„Nyahaha! Now this is the holy-coke of the great lambo-sama!" Happy the little kid laughed.  
Did this kid thought you were dump? Mad you picked a stone up and throw it in the air just to catch it up again.  
„Give me my coke back or I won't hold back."  
You didn't really intend to hurt him for real, because the consequence would be harder than the coke was worth.  
„URGH-" It worked. „K-Keep c-calm..." Tears did run down his cheek and rotze ran out of his nose. Maybe... A bit to good.  
"Uhm... You know I'm sorry." You let the stone fall and kneel down to him. "Hey, don't cry little man. You can have my coke, okay?"  
No matter what you said he didn't hear you. He just kept crying till he finally did move. First you thought he would hit you but then he started searching something in his hair. A violet bazooka came out of his hair that was a lot bigger than this hair was. But let us take this fact away for now. FUCK. He had a weapon and probably not a toy-weapon but a real one.  
"Y-You know... We can talk about everything. Peacefully. So please take this weapon down, yeah? Will you?" You couldn't help but to feel afraid.

Would your live end today? Only because of a coke?  
Oh you sweared to good. You would never drink a single coke again when you would survive this day.  
"T-Take this!", he cried and walked toward you. Then he trembeld and fall to the ground. The bazooka flew toward the sky.  
"Are you ok?" "N-Nooooooooooooooooooooooo-"  
His loud cry was interrupted when the bazooka hit him. You could only hear a single shoot then the whole area was filled with smoke. "W-What is happening?", you asked.  
"S-Sry. It seems like my younger self did make you some trouble."  
The smoke got thinner and you could see a man standing were the kid was only a few seconds ago.  
"Who?"  
"My name is Lambo." He looked down and picked your coke up. "I assume this is yours?"  
You could only nod, not understanding what was even happening. Lambo smiled toward you and gave you your coke back.  
"Don't worry about my younger self. He won't be mad at you. No matter what you did."  
Again you only could nod. Younger self? Maybe the little kid that was vanished? But before you could ask him any question he did start running.

Who was this man? What did happen to the little kid? Did the bazooka kill it? But then what did Lambo mean with"younger self" ?

So many question were in your head and you simply couldn't figured out the answer to them.  
But no matter what did happen one thing you knew for sure.  
This would be the last coke of your life.


	2. Jealous (Bel x Reader)

**2\. Day: Jealous**  
belphegor x Reader

HE was the prince. Everyone else was just a simple toy of him. And so of course you too. So how could you simply change the game rules of your own? You didn't even had the rights to do so.  
He always told you that you could only play with him – or more he with you. But at this moment he needed to watch you walking with another guy. Laughing.  
Shi~ shi~ shi~ That was against the rules.  
Mad at your action he drew one of his knives out of his jacket, smiled while he walked toward you two.  
"Bel?", you asked innocently till you saw his knife. "Please put it away."  
Bel only laughed over your sweet little request.  
"Shi~ shi~ shi~ The prince decide what will happen and what will not. And the prince will also take his time to punish the rule-breaker."  
The man beside you did already freaked out over Belphegor and Bel enjoyed it like never before. This would teach the two of you what will happen when someone try to mess with the prince. Not that this man would survive his little punishment~

"Be-" You tried to say his name again. Before you could finish your sentence Bel did bite hard into your lips so that blood came out of the wound. He only laughed and told you to keep quite till he had time for you.  
First the man would learn his lesson.  
The first of his knives pierced into the left knee of the man, the second in his hand. Screams echoed in your ears. Not able to do anything against it you watched how Bel pushed one knife after another into the body of his victim. If he would do the same thing to you?  
The blood on your lips together with the screams let your imagination running wild.

When the man was only a lump of flesh, not even able to scream, Bel let off of him. Smiling he turned to you. "Shi~ Shi~ shi~ And now the prince has time for his precious toys."  
"I'm sorry." You were only able to give him a simple apologize. There were nothing more left in your mind then a blank white.  
He laughed even more, pulled you up and dragged you into a side street. There he bites you again but this time in your neck. One of his knifes drew a line on your belly. Both burned like fire but didn't hurt you so much that you needed to scream or anything similar. Would he first play with you until he killed you? Like with this man?  
"Shi~ shi~ shi~ Are you afraid?"  
You nodded slightly. Bel smiled.  
"So you will not meet with another man again?"  
You nodded again. A dead women wouldn't be able to meet anything not even a stone.  
"Then the prince will have mercy with you."  
You gave him a surprised look. Was this part of his game too?  
Slowly he let off of your body and looked at the knife. The knife with your blood on it. Smiling he licked the blood just to laugh again.  
"Shi~ shi~ shi~ Come toy. The prince want to sleep and you will be his pillow.", he proclaim like nothing did happen and walked toward the varia-residence. Still not sure what did happen you just stood there not reacting to his word.  
"Or do you want to keep up with the punishment?" "N-No!"  
Fast you did catch up to him.  
"Shi~ shi~ shi~ What a shame."  
Smiling he started again to walk and u followed him. For now you would be save again.


	3. Stupid computer (Shoichi x Reader)

I had some kind of a family meeting so I couldn't write at all... So for today I will upload two chapters :)

 **3\. Day: Stupid computer**

Shoichi x Reader

Several days passed since Tsuna ordered that they should build a secret base in the underground. The construction work was doing well and till now they didn't encounter any problems until now. Shoichi was in charge of the technical protection like the video cameras in all rooms and the luck didn't seem on his side today.

He checked like a thousand times if it was something with the camera itself or the connection to the computer. But everything was fine. So why didn't he get any picture or sound of this one stupid room? You could hear a annoyed sigh from him.  
It somehow hurt you to see this guy so much stressed out about one single camera. But you also knew that this was Shoichis way of handling things. Always trying his best, getting totally stressed out about problems that just didn't solve and last but not least having a nightmare of stomach pain...  
You always told him not to over do it, taking some breaks from time to time and just to work on something else when it didn't work and simply going back to the main problem later. Seemed like he didn't want to hear of you.

So what could you do to help him...?

After a quick research in the internet of what to do you were back in front of the computer room.  
Shoichi still was focused on the problem in front of him.  
„Shoichi~" You were happy singing his name when you entered the room but he didn't react.  
„Sho~I~Chi~?" Still no reaction.  
Sure, when he didn't want to answer you than you would simply take his silence as „yes" and do what ever you wanted to.  
„I will massage you stomach for you~" Still no answer, so it was ok.  
Quick you were beside him, letting your hand slip under his shirt. Finally he reacted with a high pitched squeak. You stayed unflustered and begun to massage his stomach, letting you hand circles around his belly.  
„_-chan?! W-What are you doing?!"  
His voice was trembling and his face got as read as a tomato. Sometimes he was so cute ~

„I giving you a stomach-massage. I can't stand seeing you suffering from the pain."  
„Y-You don't ne-need to..."  
„Are you against it?" He didn't answer your question. You could see how flustered he was about everything and that he wasn't sure if he wanted you to continue or just to stop.  
„Did you already eat something?"  
„N-No..."  
„And drink?"  
Shoichi looked to his water bottle that was almost full, you grumbled. How could he take so less care of his body?  
„Sho~I~Chi~" Now your voice sounded mad. „When you don't change something you will pass out."  
„I know... But my work-"  
„What is more important? Your work or your health?"  
Work, work, work, work. His eyes screamed this word but he kept silence. He knew you would get even more mad at him when he would tell you the truth. But... Lying to you wasn't a option either.  
You sighed. This man!  
„You will make a break with me NOW and eat and drink something."  
„Bu-" He stopped when he saw your glare. Sometimes you were even more scarier than any mafiosi from his work... „O-Okey..."  
„Good~ I know exactly where we can eat something~"  
You smiled, happy that he finally did something for his health. Shoichi couldn't help but to start smiling himself. And sometimes you were sweet like an angel...  
„Come~ Lets go!"

„Yeah."


	4. Handy (Mukuro x Reader)

**4\. Day: Handy**  
Mukuro x Reader

"Prasvia"  
This was the name of one of the most popular handy-apps at the moment. Everyone in your class had it expect of you.

"Come _ you REALLY need it."  
"It will change your life time for sure."  
"Just try it out yourself you won't regret it."

You heard stuff like this EVERY SINGLE DAY and it pissed you off. Why did everyone always had to have the newest stuff and go with this stupid trends? To bring this stupid circle of annoyance you decided to download it, use this app like... 15 minutes and just uninstall it again. Maybe you would take a screenshot from it just to prove that you tried it out.  
"installing..." was shown on your phone when you laid it down on your table.  
For now you would grab something to eat and watch your favorite show. Then you would maybe have enough energy to waste your time on this app... Well lets see.

After a couple of hours you remembered that you installed the app and decided to try it out now.  
You clicked on the "open" right next to the uninstall and your screen turned black. Shortly after the Words "Prasvia" showed on your screen and a soothing melody came out of your handy.  
"Welcome~ How is your name?"  
No one used his or her real name in apps like this. So you just picked the name of your favorite character.  
"So you use the name _ … Nice to meet you. But you shouldn't lie that's a bad habit."  
Confused you starred at the screen. Lie... lie... Did it-  
"I want to call you by your real name. Can you please tell me how your name is?"  
It knew. OMG it knew that you lied to it. Was that a coincidence? Was something like this possible?  
"Are you sleeping in? Or is the question just to hard for you?"  
And now it started insult you?! Ok. Maybe that wasn't 15 minutes but you didn't want to play it anymore. You laid your handy next to you on the table. For now you would make yourself ready to go to sleep. Tomorrow you would uninstall it and ask your classmates if this was maybe just a prank that just everyone played someone else or something like that.

"Good night."  
You waved your mom a last time before you entered your room. Closing the door, taking the shutters down and laying yourself in your warm bed. The end of the day did come.  
Your thoughts were full of todays episode of your favorite show and you imaged how it would be like to be a part of the story. This was when you dived into deep sleep.

"Welcome~ Are you willing to tell me your name now?"  
"Who?"  
"Kufufu~ Didn't your parents teach you how to behave? You're lying and now "answering" my question with another one?"  
"Quite the fuck! WHO ARE YOU?!"  
You got really angry. How could this stupid app even follow you into your dreams?  
"Kufufu~ Maybe because it's not only a stupid app?"  
A man appearad right in front of you. Smiling he grabbed your hand, pulling your near to him.  
"Should I show you what this "app" is about?"  
"No!"  
"Kufufu~"  
You tried freeing yourself from this psycho.  
"Wake up, wake up." You told yourself while fighting him back.  
"Kufufu~ This won't work like this... But feel blessed my cute sheep. For tonight I will let you go~ Let's play another time again."

You screamed a loud "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" while start up. What the hell did happen?  
You needed to collect yourself. This was only a dream. Nothing more. Nothing more...  
"Are you okay sweetheart?", asked you mom worried.  
"Yeah... Sorry for making you worry about me."  
"Should I make you a hot coup of milk with honey?"  
You nodded smiling. Such a wonderful mom. You really loved her.  
"Okay."  
She just wanted to go to the kitchen when you quickly stand up, almost falling on the ground.  
"W-Wait I will come with you."  
"Sure, wanna tell me what happened?"  
"Yeah... But please don't laugh.. It's a really silly story."  
She just smiled. "Your my cute little child... How could I laugh over you?"  
"Aww mom." Now you started smiling yourself. "Thanks you."

You started telling her everything that happened while she was cooking you your hot milk with honey. Maybe this was only a silly nightmare thanks to a stupid prank but still... You were grateful that she listened to you. You really had the best mom of the word.


	5. Joint (Fran x Reader)

**5\. Day: Joint**  
Fran x Reader

You were always told not to take stuff from strangers or never take drugs...  
But somehow you managed to break both at the same day. To be precise: Today.

You and Fran had a mission today, you both needed to collect information. And were could you find a lot of information? Of course in the "dark"-side of every city. So you both walked in on of the most strages clubs you ever had seen. You could already smell when you entered that something was off, but you couldn't grab it.  
You couldn't remeber more about what happend. That was the moment when it was already to late.

You feelt good, no like you were flying on a fucking pink cloud that was crying rainbows while a blue frog was sitting next to you telling you how good the dax well... beside this shit you were feeling good.  
"Oi, _-chan" A man was calling your name or maybe it was the frog sitting next to you, you wasn't so sure. "Aren't you feeling well?"  
Laughing you begin to reask his question "How I am feeling? I'm feeling fucking great!" Still laughing about your own words and his you layed your arms on the shoulders of the frog.  
"So~~~ What does a rawr guest like you quacking here~?" Not laughing, NOT laughing- okay you begun to laugh again. You really made the best jokes tonight. "I know you wanna tell me~"  
The answer of the frog was something like "I want to meet you", but what would words be when you couldn't write some words more to it? Or pick one away?  
"Awwwww~ But froggy~ I can't date you."  
"Oi, I didn't said that-"  
"Awwww~ SOOO cute this "Oi." of you." You laughed, pressing yourself against him. "I wish I could bite a bit out of you~" Smiling you looked at him. Maybe... You should just try it.  
Without a second thought you bite him, hearing no scream or something like that. The blood from Frans body tastet for you like chocolate and you smiled.  
"You taste so good." Your words were more toward yourself. Fran could see how you were thinking about biting him again, so sighn.  
"Oi, I'm beeling enough because of this idiotic-prince."  
"Prince~? I only know a blond princess. She always laughing... Such a happy person."  
Luck was on your side, Bel couldn't hear you. Or your head would be down by now.  
"Oi, I will you bring back home."  
"Already?" You sounded sad. All this fun... You wanted to join it so badly.  
"We will come another time." He said. Fran squandered himself to add the words "when you still want it." or something like "as if.". He didn't need any more trouble.  
"Mh... Then I want a kiss!"  
"Oi?"  
"Yeah!" You poundet. "NOW!"  
"Neve-" You just cutted his refusing with a kiss, followed from a happy "YAY!"  
Fran just stood up, didn't said a single thing anymore and left the room.  
"Hey, don't leave me alone Mr. Frog!", you shouted after him, while following him.

Hopefully you would never remeber this day.

-

Okay I have no plan I your feeling like when you take a joint – i never was interessted in drugs in stuff – so i hope it's somewhere near the realiti? Or maybe it doesn't matter?  
I didn't look at the other themes but I hope there aren't more like that *** sfz ***


	6. Calibre (Tsuna x Reader)

I'm pretty sure with "Calibre" they meant the program but when I saw that there is an other option I want to use it :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **  
6\. Day: Calibre**  
Tsuna x Reader

Tsunayoshi also known as dam-tsuna or to nothing good tsuna.  
He always taught he was the most unlucky person in the entry world, till Reborn came into his life. He learned a lot about friendship, what true strength meant and had a lot of fun. Never he taught that his life would change like this.  
But... there was still one thing he wish he could change something.  
He want to get into a relationship.  
But not with any girl but with...

Tsuna got a bright red face. No, he couldn't even say your name in his mind. How should he get closer to you? Only maybe in his dreams. What did he say before about strength? Maybe he should cancel this point from his list.

„Tsunayoshi. Don't daydream in MY class."  
Everyone laughed, expect from a few exceptions. The music-teacher pounded before he talked again.  
„So. Back to the topic: Everyone will put into 2-person-groups. Who will be with who is random. So you can stop with your talking again."  
Everyone was for a moment excited to work with his favorite patner. By the words of your teacher everyone stopped talking and you could see how the emotion of everyone got annoyed.  
„Everyone will get an more or less important person of the music world. Be excitet!"  
Your teacher clapped in his hands, showing you all that this was something really special... yeah.  
He sighed. „The kids today don't know anymore what is good. What ever. I will put you all into groups."

„You will be in a group with Tsunayoshi."  
You just nodded. To be honest you were so happy. Even when moste people would say you were insane for this words but you had an crush on Tsuna. Or... Maybe more. But everyone knew that Tsuna loved Kyoko – expect from Kyoko herself. So you wouldn't make yourself any hopes.  
You stood quietly up to go to him. You could already hear how Gokudera told Tsuna that the two of them just should built a group. When his partner want to say something to him he just hiss at him.  
When you stood next to the two of them both looked at you – even when Gokuderas view was more a glare.  
„What do you want?"  
„I'm Tsunas partner."  
Gokudera had a few words on his tongue but before he could say even just one of them Tsuna already speak to you.  
„H-Hey _" His voice was shaking... so cute „Please don't be mad at Gokudera he only mean it good. Of course we can speak about the project."  
„But Juudaime-"  
„Please Gokudera."  
Tsuna smiled at him, making his „right hand man" happy.  
„Okay, Juudaime. When you wish so."  
„Thanks you." He looked at you. „S...so..."  
„How would it be that we meet after school in the libery?", you suggested.  
Tsuna nodded. So it was decided.

After the class you both meet at the liberty. Each of you took a few music books to research but you couldn't really find something. So you decided to use one of the school computer together. Sitting next to each other made both of your hearths skip a beat.  
The theme of the both of you were „Calibre". No, not the program but the Music producer. He started to be active in the music world around 1995 so he was compared to mozard a pretty new one.  
But still... You couldn't really focus.  
Hearing his breath... Smelling him – omg was you a kind of pervert?  
Fast you shacked your had, hoping you mind could be cleaned with it.  
„I-Is something w-wrong, _-chan?"  
„N-No... everything is fine." You smiled.

Minute after minute and hour after hour passed. It was dark outside when you two stopped.  
Walking side by side the two of you were going home. Because of the time Tsuna insisted to take you home. He was pretty worried something could happen to you at the way to your house. Something you didn't know – but he all the better – was how dangerous this city could be. Who knew if any mafiose kidnapped here because they taught it was a good idea.  
You stopped in front of your house, looking him straight in the eyes.  
„Thanks you for accompany me."  
„N-No problem... It was a really nice day."  
„Even when we only worked on our school project?"  
„Yeah..."  
A moment of silence occur. His inner voice told him how stupid his words were.  
„I also had alot of fun." You finally broke the silence, relieve tsuna with your words. „When you want... When you want we can do something together from time to time."  
„Y-YES!" Louder that planned Tsuna answered you. His face turned red again showing how embressed he was about his own reaction. You couldn't help but laugh a bit about him.  
„Sorry... But your so cute."  
You smiled at him, than waved.  
„See you tomorrow at school Tsuna. And come home safe."  
He only nodded, so you just walk inside of your house.

Tsuna just looked a while at the door of your house. He wasn't sure if he dreamed this all. A hit from Reborn reminded him that this was the brutal reality.  
„Come dame Tsuna. Mama is waiting for us."  
„R-REBORN!"  
„Come!"

So the day ended, with a warm feeling inside the chest of you both.


	7. Coffee (Reborn x Reader)

Okay, okay I know I need to write a few OS today to pick up the two days I missed... but it didn't work out any other way v I hope you don't mind and that I make it today... let's see :)

- ****

 **7\. Day: Coffee**  
Reborn x Reader

Another hard work day when you walked home. Your chef was angry because of what recent happened in his company, because of this everyone had more work and more work brings more mad people. So even in your break you always could feel a unpleasant aura in the room.  
So work wasn't so nice like it normally was. You hopped really bad that this would change soon.

Maybe a little walk through the city would help you. That was your thought when you walked to it. By now you were already in it and looked in the windows of the shops. Cute clothes,tasty food, many people. Nothing special. You were already ready to walk home when something cached your attention.  
A cute small shop. By the first gaze you gave him he seemed nothing special but when you looked closer it looked like a warmth place that could catch the heart of a person. At least that was your feeling of it.  
Maybe you should take a closer look.

When you entered the shop you noticed a pleasant smell that came from the inside. You looked around, only a few people were sitting there, eating some cake piece or enjoying a coffee. Now you were curios. So you decided to try it out.  
There were some smaller table and two larger one. On one of the large table was a man sitting. First you weren't sure but then you simply took a chair near him. Reborn looked up, a cold chill chased over your back. Maybe you should go- NO NO NO. You wouldn't back down.  
"Hey." You greeted him smiling. Maybe he only looked dangerouse but was a really nice person in the inside.  
Reborn smiled almost as if he did know what you thought about. Then he answered a short "ciaossu". A strange greeting, propably a foreigner.  
"It's my first time in this shop. Is there anything you could recommend me?"  
"When I really need to recommend one than it would be the espresso. It's really good here."  
You nodded. "Then I will try it out. Thanks you." A small smile.  
You looked around till you spotted a employee, you raised the hand. The man came to you.  
"Hello, I would like to order a espresso."  
"Okay, it will take a moment." He bowed slightly, then he walked away.

Both of you didn't talk, you just were sitting across from each other. Silencly Reborn was drinking his coffee without saying or doing something. A strange man... or maybe... maybe he was like you. Had a stressed work day and needed some peace to relaxe.  
You were deep in your thoughts when he suddenly laugh. Confused you looked at him. Did something happen? Did you miss something?  
"Sorry.", he still was grinning.

"Was so-"  
"Here is your espresso." The employee put your espresso on the table.  
"Thanks you." The man nodded.  
"I would like to pay.", Reborn said, then he talked a moment till the employee took his cup and walked away.  
"Then, I will leave now."  
"Allready?" You couldn't help but to be sad. Finally you were near a human without feeling pressur and then it ended so soon...  
The disappointment was propably written in your face then Reborn smiled again.  
He said "I'm here everyday." than he stood up. "See you."  
"Till tomorrow!", you shouted after him.

After Reborn left the cafe you took a swallow of your coffee. Oh my good! That was the best espresso you ever tasted.  
Okay.  
You did find your new favorite cafe and a new place you would propably visit every day.


	8. Dates (Yamamoto x Reader)

**8\. Day: Dates**  
Yamamoto x Reader

Nerously you walked up and down. Up and down. Up and down.  
All over again. The WHOLE time.  
Not because you were nervouse how would someone think that... hahah ... okay. You were damn nervouse and when you could you would just run away leaving everything behind and begin a new life in a village where no one knew you. Maybe that was a little overboard but yeah... that was how you feeled. It was hard to believe that the reason why you were freacking out like this was so small that most people wouldn't understand. But for you this was like in the news would stand something like "aliens are attacking the earth" or "A war will break out soon."  
You were grabing one clothes peace after an other out of your closet. Holding it in front of your body while looking in the mirror.  
"No... No... NO... Thats not good too..."  
You mumbled to yourself while getting frustraded. Why did suddenly started everything you had to look like a trash bag?  
"Can I help you?"  
Your mom was looking in your room, looking at the mess that was ruling in your room.  
"Moooooooooooooooooooooom", you cried her name. "Yeah, help me."  
"What is then the problem?"  
"I don't have anything to wear!" You were aware that this was technical a lie, but you knew she was able to understand it.  
"For...?"

"M-My date..." Your voice got lower and lower. "With Yamamoto."  
Your Mom was grinning over the whole face. How cute~ Your both first date together and you got nervouse~  
"Of course I will help you. Come here."

After one and a half hours you were ready. The two of you were able to pick some clothes for you to wear and your mom even helped you to make your hair. Now you were sure you could go!

"Hey, _"  
Smiling Yamamoto lifted his hand up while walking toward you.  
"Wow, that really looks good on you." "Thanks."  
Happily you smiled. All the time wasn't wasted. What a relieve.  
"I allready bought the ticket so we can walk a bit though the city when you want."  
"I would love to!"  
He laughed visibly happy that you liked his idea. You tooked his arm and pushed you at him.  
"Let's go~" You lifted happily your other hand in the air.

You walked though the streets, talking about your day and looked together in the windows.  
Afterward you two were watching a movie.  
All over the day was really funny. You couldn't even understand yourself for panic so much before. It was so nice and easy to talk to him or to fool around with him.  
But sadly every day had an end, so also this one. You both were standing in front of your house. You both looked in the eyes of the other one, smiling.  
"So... There is one thing I wanted to give you."  
Was he... nervouse? Confused you looked at him, asking him what it was. He laughed, than he leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly on yours. You was a mess inside when he leaned back.  
No one said a word, his laugh were the first thing breaking the silence.  
"Yamamoto?"  
"Hahaha~ You're looking so funny~"  
You were pretty sure that your face got red. F-Funny...?  
"Can I maybe repeat it?"  
Yamamoto was looking like a puppy at you. How cute could a single boy be?

"Sure..."  
His lips were touching yours again, carefully you returned his kiss. When you two seperrated again he was smiling bright.  
"See you again tomorrow, _"  
"See you..."  
He walked away, whisteling happyly.


End file.
